


Look at the Ew.

by greeny1710



Series: 00Q Prompt Fills [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Snow, Family and Giggling.The Bond family experience snow together for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE POSTED YESTERDAY AND I FORGOT AND MY INTERNET WAS ATROCIOUS AND I'M SORRY. I'M TRASH FOR JAMES BOND AND SO I'M POSTING THIS ON CHRISTMAS DAY AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

"Ew."

"Q."

"James, it's ew."

"No, your name is Q."

"James, I swear to whatever deity is listening, stop staring at my arse and come look at the ew."

"Do you mean dew?"

"No. I mean ew."

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes at the supposed best Quartermaster MI6 has ever had, James climbed out of bed and padded silently over to where Q was stood at the window. Wrapping an arm around Q's waist, he pulled Q into him and looked out the window of their bedroom.

"Oh, that's why you said ew."

"Yes, James. There's snow everywhere. It's going to be even colder than normal. I don't like it." Q whined, huddling into the human furnace of his partner and basking in the agents consistent body heat. 

"I know, Q. I know. But there's a certain little Finnish boy who happens to have grown up loving snow living with us."

"Just because Casp likes the snow, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be playing in it with him."

It was just as Q finish his sentence, that the 00-Agent and the Quartermaster heard the shriek of a tiny body and loud patters as a small boy ran from his bedroom towards Bond and Q's, flinging the door open and jumping onto the bed. Looking still half-asleep, his hair sticking up worse than a birds nest and his Grinch pyjamas tangled around his small body but with eyes wide and full of excitement, Casper Evan Bond stared at his parents.

"Snow! There's snow! Daddy, snow!"

"Yes, Casp. I noticed." Q responded, shimming out of James's hold and flopping down onto the bed, pulling his son to lay down with him.

"But can we go play? Can we go play in the snow?" Casper asked, his pleading eyes looking straight at Q. "We can phone Uncle 'Lec and get him to come play too."

Q stared at James and looked pleadingly at him, silently hoping that James would tell the child 'no' and Q could stay bundled up in the warmth away from the snow.

"I don't know, Casp. Uncle Alec may not want to come play." Q responded when James just smiled at him instead.

"But Uncle 'Lec loves the snow." Casper cried, his bottom lip shaking as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Casp, we don't have your snow clothes yet, it's far too cold for you to be going out in normal winter clothes, so why don't we go shop-"

"Your Uncle Raider's just let me know that you can have Finley's old snow clothes, Casp." James interrupted, "He's sending them round with Uncle 'Lec."

"James." Q growled, as Casper jumped off Q in excitement and over to where James was stood. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because my darling little brother enjoys seeing you squirm." James responded, picking Casper up and holding him up with one arm as he leant down to kiss Q's forehead, "I'll go make some pancakes."

James was sure he heard a growl of protest thrown at him as well as cheers of delight. He carried a squealing Casper down the stairs and into their kitchen. Depositing Casper on the island counter, James turned to the fridge and started to gather the ingredients for the pancakes, all the while Casper was babbling about how he planned to play in the snow. Smiling softly, James listened as his son told tales of how he used to have to dress up whilst he lived in Finland so that he could still go to play with his friends.

Two years ago if you'd have told James Bond he'd be listening to his son tell stories and his husband-to-be would be upstairs in their own house getting their winter clothes ready for a play in the snow, James Bond would have called you mad. And then probably shot you. 

But now he could hardly imagine his life any other way.

He finished up making Casper's pancakes and passed them over to the little boy, who immediately drenched them in maple syrup and whatever else he desired. He heard Q trudge down the stairs and immediately set a cup of Earl Grey tea beside Casper's spot and started dishing up more pancakes.

"Thanks," Q mumbled as he passed James on his way to his spot at the island, "Alec is dropping by in ten minutes and he's bringing some of Finley's old clothes, so Casp has some better fitting winter clothes."

James nodded in response and grabbed his cup of coffee. He stood watching Q and Casper eat, as they waited for Alec to arrive. James heard Q's phone vibrate on the counter and looked up as Q laughed out loud, followed swiftly by Casper who was looking also at Q's phone. The agent huffed a laugh out and shook his head as Q showed him the photo of his younger brother, Raider, being buried in the snow by Raider's son and Bond's nephew Finley that had been sent by Raider’s husband, Owen. 

"From Owen, Fin seems impressed by the snow." Q told him.

A knock interrupted James's opportunity to respond and Casper held his arms out for James to drop him off the counter. As soon as Casper's feet touched the ground, the boy tore off towards the front door and waited for James to unlock the door, before pulling the door open and screaming,

"Uncle 'Lec!" 

Alec chucked the bag he'd brought for Casper to James and swooped Casper into his arms.

"Hello pikkuinen." He murmured in response, causing the child to grin in response at hearing the Finnish term for 'Little One'. "Whilst your Grinch pyjamas are very adorable and very fitting for Daddy Q, I think we need to get you changed so we can go play in the snow? Especially with your Daddy Q and Daddy Jay."

Casper cheered and moved to grab the bag from James.

“Uncle ‘Lec can help. Daddy get dressed.”

James looked at his fellow agent and when he saw Alec nodded in agreement, he nodded towards the stairs so Alec knew to take Casper to get changed, whilst he went and fetched Q so that he also changed. James listened as Casper started to babble about playing in the snow and everything he planned to do, all the while the voices getting fainter and they moved further towards Casper’s room.

Q looked up as James entered the room, rolling his eyes when James came over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. The 00-Agent leant his chin on Q’s shoulder and whispered in his ear,

“Come outside with us for a bit, and then Alec will get Casper distracted and we can come back in and warm ourselves up in a bit of a better way than just hot chocolate.”

He watched as a red flush creeped up Q’s neck and felt as he quivered beneath him. James backed away with his trademark smirk on his lips, turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs. Q clattered the stool he’d been sitting on and sped after James, hitting him in the shoulder as he stormed past. 

Minutes later they were both changed and were met by Alec holding Casper on his shoulders, who was dressed in snow boots, a winter puffer coat, Slytherin-themed gloves, scarf and hat and black thermal jeans. 

“Kaikki lämmin.” Casper spoke in Finnish, which all three men translated to mean ‘All warm’.

James pulled the front door open and moved so that Alec could duck out of the door with Casper still on his shoulders, Q following and turning to wait for James as he locked the door behind them. Casper had already departed from Alec’s shoulders and was running down the path with Alec following him closely. They made their way towards a park not far from the house and Casper was let loose to do as he wished. 

“I’ve never seen him so excited.” Q told James as they watched Casper roll around in the snow, giggling and grinning as Alec threw snowballs at him. 

“It’s been a long time since he got to be a little boy, I guess.” James responded, wrapping an arm around Q’s shoulders and pulling him into his side. Q lolled his head onto James’s shoulder, smiling softly at him before leaning up to kiss him.

A gloved hand reached up to tangle in the soft curls at the base of Q’s neck as their lips met, both of them smiling into the kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut as they relaxed into the kiss.

Only to be broken apart by snow being flung at them and a giggling four year old running to hide behind a 00-Agent, who was looking at them both with astonishment and laughter on his lips. 

“That’s it.” Q declared, glaring playfully at Casper as he scooped on snow in his hands and chased after his son, causing James to once again shake his head in exasperation and bend down to bunch a pile of snow up in his hands. He rolled it into a ball and whilst Alec wasn’t looking, he pelted it at his best friends head.

This was going to be a long day of snow fights and cold, but to hear the laughter of his child and the fights between his family, James Bond knew the snow and winter times would definitely be worth the cold he knew Q would complain about having in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x


End file.
